kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Geronimo Stilton (TV series)
Geronimo Stilton is a 2009 reboot television series based on the books of the same name. It is produced by Atlantyca Entertainment and MoonScoop Group.It first premiered on September 15, 2009 on Rai 2 in Italy.On April 15, 2010, Atlantyca Entertainment and Moonscoop announced they would continue the series with a second season of twenty-six episodes and be completed by 2011. A third season exists with 26 episodes. The show is still running.YTN reviewed the series, citing the series 'doesn’t entirely stay true to the book series, although retains the same feel Characters Pigs * Minion of Pigs (This Little Piggy Joe Scruggs) * Peppa Pig: An anthropomorphic pig who is the main character. Peppa's hobbies include jumping in puddles, playing with her teddy bear, Teddy; going to playgroup and playing dress up. Peppa is four years old as shown in the episode "My Birthday Party". Her best friend is Suzy Sheep and she has a goldfish called Goldie. She wears a red dress, a white nappy and black shoes, and her playgroup teacher is Madame Gazelle. Lily Snowden-Fine provides Peppa's singing voice and serves as her lead song vocalist. * Geroge Pig: Peppa's younger brother. George is often seen in possession of his toy dinosaur, named "Mr. Dinosaur" (but due to George's limited vocabulary, he pronounces it as "dine-saur"), which was given to him as a present by Grandpa and Granny Pig when he was born, as shown in the episode "The Olden Days". George is two years old as shown in the episode "George's Birthday". He is the only one in Peppa's playgroup whose name does not start with the same letter as his species. He wears a blue shirt. George attends the same play group as Peppa and her friends. * Mummy Pig: Mummy Pig is Peppa and George's mother. She is home employed and works on a computer.1 She also worked as a volunteer firefighter with the Mummies' Fire Service in series 3; she also has skill in literacy and worked as an author in season 5. * Daddy Pig: Daddy Pig is Peppa and George's father. He works as an architectural engineer,1 as shown in the episode "The New House". He wears glasses. Unlike Mummy Pig's parents, Grandpa Pig and Granny Pig, Daddy Pig's parents have never been shown or heard of in the series. Daddy Pig also shows signs of illiteracy and has issues with map reading. Despite this, he retains his jolly attitude and never lets anything get him down, even when Mr. Potato openly insults him on his TV show, which the whole town appears to watch. * Granny Pig: Granny Pig is Mummy Pig's mother. She is a fan of perfume. She grows apples in an orchard near her house along with vegetables in her own garden next to her house.Uncle Pig (voiced by John Sparkes) – Uncle Pig is Daddy Pig's brother, and is Auntie Pig's husband and Chloe and Alexander's father. He has a "big tummy", like Daddy Pig. * Grandpa Pig: Grandpa Pig is Mummy Pig's father. Although the two bicker and fight in a few episodes, he's best friends with Granddad Dog. He has a trackless train named Gertrude, and he hates when other characters call it a toy train, which prompts him to say that "Gertrude is not a toy, she is a miniature locomotive!". He loves sailing and gardening. Some garden features, however, such as chickens eating his lettuces, slugs, overgrown blackberry bushes, garden gnomes, and plastic wells tend to anger him. * Uncle Pig: Uncle Pig is Daddy Pig's brother, and is Auntie Pig's husband and Chloe and Alexander's father. He has a "big tummy", like Daddy Pig. * Auntie Pig: Auntie Pig is Uncle Pig's wife and Chloe and Alexander's mother. * Chole Pig: Chloe is Peppa and George's cousin, and Alexander's older sister. Her best friends are Belinda Bear and Simon Squirrel, and they like to tease Peppa. She is 8 years old[ * Baby Alexander: Alexander is Chloe's baby brother and Peppa and George's baby cousin. His first word was "puddle", taught to him by Peppa.Auntie Dottie Pig — Auntie Dottie is Peppa and George's aunt who sent a toy horse, which Peppa and George call "Horsey Twinkle Toes". She is only mentioned and never seen or heard. Monkey * Zephir: A monkey who is one of Babar's oldest friends, and is considered one of the family. He is the first to take off with Arthur and the kids on some crazy adventure, but Babar knows that Zephir can always be trusted to look after the children and bring them home safely. Zephir runs the local malt shop. Elephants * Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., an ill-tempered African elephant who owns an ice cream parlor called Jumbeaux's Café which is frequented by elephants and other larger mammals * Francine: an female African Elephant. * Babar: The King of Celesteville. He brought his love of the city back to the great forest and built the beautiful, happy kingdom of Celesteville. However, he is a dedicated ruler and world traveler. His mother was shot by a poacher when he was young, so he is very protective and caring of his family, as well as the elephants and other animals of the kingdom. * Celeste: Babar's wife and Queen of Celesteville. She has also travelled the world and has had many great adventures. She has a regal presence, an engaging manner, and a gentle sense of humor. * Arthur: Babar's mischief-making brother-in-law. He often gets himself (and one or more of the children) involved with practical jokes and stunts. Although the English and French versions of the official characters page lists him as a cousin, this goes against the canon of the show where he is clearly referred to as Celeste's brother, Babar's brother-in-law, and the uncle of Babar and Celeste's children. The Japanese version also refers to him as Celeste's younger brother. In addition, neither Celeste nor Arthur is ever referred to as a cousin of Babar in the show. In the book, "The Story of Babar," Celeste and Arthur are shown to have two different mothers and we are told they are Babar's cousin and little cousin, respectively. Arthur is prominent in childhood flashbacks in the first two seasons, but his later appearances as an adult are sporadic as he is frequently at sea. * Pom: The oldest of the triplets and the leader of the children. He is protective of his brother and sisters though he will gladly join in with Alexander in playfully teasing his sisters Flora and Isabelle. * Flora: Flora is fun-loving and strong-willed. * Alexander: The smallest of the triplets, is a non-stop ball of entertainment who is disarmingly naive about the commotion he causes. * Isabelle: The youngest of the four children. She begins to walk and talk at an early age. Isabelle starts as a baby in the series but eventually develops as a toddler. * Babar's Mother is an unnamed elephant that gives birth to Babar. After she is murdered By the hunter he is adopted by Madame. She is Pom, Alexander, Flora and Isabelle's grandmother and Badou's great-grandmother. * Cornelius: The oldest and wisest elephant in Celesteville and the prime minister, who takes his job as Babar's chief advisor very seriously, whether accompanying Babar on state visits or organizing numerous Celesteville parades. His catchphrase is "My tusks!" * Pompadour: Another advisor to Babar, his finance minister, and the minister of royal protocol, to which he strongly adheres. A high-strung elephant, he often opposes radical ideas and is easily alarmed. * Troubadour: Pompadour's assistant, a smaller elephant who does not speak but is very dedicated to helping Babar and his family. He is prominent in the earlier seasons. * The Old King: The late King of the Elephant who died after eating poisonous mushrooms. He appears to Babar as a vision in "Ghost for a Day". * The royal judge who only appeared in "Between Friends". Wolves * Mr. Wolf: Mr. Wolf is the father of Wendy Wolf and Mrs. Wolf's husband. Not much is known about him compared to the other parents. * Mrs Wolf: Mrs. Wolf is the mother of Wendy Wolf and Mr. Wolf's wife. Like Mr. Wolf not much is known about her. * Wendy Wolf: Wendy Wolf is Peppa's friend after Daddy Pig designs a house for the wolves and Mr. Bull builds it. She also becomes a new student in Peppa's playgroup later in the series. * Granny Wolf: She appeared in the S5 episode "Wendy Wolf's Birthday". Mouses * Geronimo Stilton: is the publisher of The Rodent's Gazette, and also the president of the Stilton Media Group. He is portrayed as brave in the television series, even though in the books he was never depicted himself as valiant. Geronimo has a love of knowledge and has a sense of ethics and morals, but despite this he is still a bit of a klutz. He leads one of the most successful publication groups in the world. Geronimo stars in the book and television series alongside his big sister Thea Stilton/Lone Stilton, his prankster cousin Trap Stilton, and his nephew Benjamin. * Thea Stilton (Lone Stilton): is Geronimo and Ms. Mimi's older sister and the special correspondent for The Rodent's Gazette. For a time, Thea taught a journalism class at whale island university, and while there she met five mouselets. These mouselets, Pamela, Pauline, Violette, Colette, and Nicky named themselves the Thea sisters, after their favorite teacher, Thea Stilton. She flies the team in her metamouse, which can turn into a submarine, boat, and plane to locations that Thea, Trap, Benjamin, and Geronimo are exploring for an articles in The Rodent's Gazette. Thea is always ready to jump into action. As a film T.V. Series visit the Autobot Rangers, a large scar on her right face and her right ear resembling one of the legend, support Smurfette idea. At the end of the film, Thea leaves the The Rodent's Gazette. * Trap Stilton: is Geronimo's cousin. He lives in a trailer located in a beautiful park and is an expert chef, yet none of the meals he cooks up are tasty to Geronimo. He travels along with Geronimo when he's called on. Trap is a joker and loves to play tricks on others, especially Geronimo who he considers to be gullible. Still, he has a big heart and doesn't play jokes to be mean. He is also easily frightened. * Benjamin Stilton: is the 12-year-old nephew of Geronimo and is a hip near-genius at computers and electronics. He is dynamic and perk, although he can be impatient sometimes, and he loves skateboarding and sports. He works with his uncle at The Rodent's Gazette, running a computer news blog after school. He has a robot mouse named Max. * Pandora: is Benjamin's best friend. She is very enthusiastic about the adventures Geronimo travels on, and she often comes along for the ride. She likes Tea because they share a similar high-spirited enthusiasm for life. Trap and Pandora also get along as well for both like to play pranks on Geronimo. She has a tendency to get distracted easily which leads her into danger. Pandora also has a hamster, Mr. Nibbles. * William Shortpaws: is Geronimo's grandfather, and he started his newspaper empire by selling newspapers as a child. Currently, he oversees Geronimo's operation of his company, and he knows exactly the way he wants things to be. Occasionally when Geronimo least expects it, he drops into The Rodent's Gazette to check on how he is doing * Sally Rasmaussen: is the main antagonist of the series. She is the publisher of The Daily Rat, The Rodent's Gazette's competitor. She is the primary cause of trouble for the Stilton crew when they are in New Mouse City, and she has a personal grudge against Geronimo. * Simon Squealer: Simon works for The Daily Rat, with Sally Rasmaussen as his overbearing boss. Simon would do any dirty business for Sally, not because of dedication to the story, the company or to Sally. Simon protects his job at all costs, and is known to go to great lengths to dig up dirt on some famous mouse in New Mouse City. * Ms. Mimi: Thea's younger sister is the head teacher at Camembert Academy and is everyone's role model. She is modern, young, fun, warm, and caring. She adores little mouselings as much as they adore her, and loves to inspire them with her own vivid imagination. Her catchphrase is "Bravo, students! Marvelous music and dancing!" She wears a purple dress, purple leggings, green ballet slippers, and a green headband. * Professor von Volt is a scientist, inventor, and a friend of Geronimo. He invented Benjamin's Benpad and his robot mouse. He always stays in his lab to have some experiments. He is a recurring character from inventing a time machine (The Cave Mouse) to a translating device (If I Could Talk to the Animals). * Chippy P. Crunchrat: a greedy businessman who is willing to do anything in his power to make his name in glory when his Chip franchise went downhill, he is a recurring antagonist in season two from kidnapping Geronimo to causing national disasters in South America (Temple of the Dragons Gasp) to melting the Arctic circle (Pole Rat). Otters * Peanut Otter: He is the eldest brother of the family and the group's other leader. Peanut is smart and can be a little funny at times, but always loyal. Often, when Jelly comes up with an idea from the Noodle Dance, she has to stop Peanut dancing by shouting "I've got it!" to which he stops suddenly and replies "What? What happened, what?" * Jelly Otter: Jelly is the middle child of the otter children and leader of the group, she often comes up with ideas that sometimes are not feasible. * Butter Otter: The baby and the youngest of the family. She does not talk much, but says simple words now and then, such as "Mama. Dada. Funny." etc. * Anna: Opal's sister. Has an unspecified job in show business, and travels the world. She knows many famous people and seems quite well off (but not nearly as rich as the Snooties), but always has time for her family. Married to her husband, Redolfo. Zebra * Marty: Marty, a plains zebra. McGrath explained the character: "Marty is a guy who thinks there might be more to life than what's in the zoo. We wanted his character to be energetic, so we listened to Chris Rock. * Zoe Zebra: Zoe is one of Peppa's friends. She wears a light purple dress. In the episode "Teddy's Day Out," it is revealed that she has a stuffed monkey which is named Monkey. In the episode "Sleepover", Zoe mentions that she is taking piano lessons, likely from Mr. Zebra. * Mummy Zebra a.k.a. Mrs Zebra: Mummy Zebra is the mother of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza Zebra. She wears a bright green dress and has shown to work with pottery in the episode "Pottery". * Daddy Zebra a.k.a. Mr. Zebra: Daddy Zebra is the father of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza and is a postman. He can play the piano as shown in "Sleepover", and plays "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to make Peppa and her friends fall asleep. * Zuzu & Zaza Zebra: Zuzu and Zaza are Zoe's younger identical twin sisters. They are also George's friends. They both wear light pink dresses. They are somewhat younger than George, Richard, and Edmond, and they do not appear at playgroup. * Dhahabu: A rare golden zebra who is the leader of her herd. * Zecora: Friend of the ponies who dabbles in herbal medicine and speaks in rhyme. Lion * Alex, a lion. Tom McGrath explained that "Ben Stiller was the first actor we asked to perform, and we knew we wanted his character, Alex, to be a big performing lion with a vulnerable side. * Aslan: A talking lion, the King of Beasts, son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea; a wise, compassionate, magical authority (both temporal and spiritual); mysterious and benevolent guide to the human children who visit; guardian and saviour of Narnia. Lewis described Aslan as an alternative version of Christ, that is, as the form in which Christ might have appeared in a fantasy world. "Aslan" is Turkish for "lion". * Captain Hotspur: is the gravelly-voiced lion commander of one of Khan's gunships in the episode "A Bad Reflection on You", in which he was sent on a mission to solve the mysterious disappearances of Khan's cargo planes in the ultra-secret "Master Run" route near the towering Twin Spires * Lafcadio: The title character in a children's book Leopord * Bagheera: Friendly, loyal, trustworthy, protective, sly, clever, serious and responsible character Tiger * Shere Khan (voiced by Tony Jay) is a Bengal tiger who also appeared in The Jungle Book, but here stands upright and wears a business suit. He sports retractable claws, which is a rarity in the show. He is sometimes accompanied by an unnamed emaciated tiger "yes-man" office aide. Khan is an extremely wealthy businessman and the head of the corporation Khan Industries (sometimes called Khan Enterprises) which is the dominant economic force in the city of Cape Suzette. Dour, humorless and slightly arrogant because of his wealth and position, he takes enjoyment out of running small companies out of business (Higher for Hire is sometimes on his hit list) with a sense of ruthlessness to skirt around the law as he chooses. He also likes to feed tiny insects to the many carnivorous plants he grows in his office.17 He once even made a deal with Don Karnage and his air pirates to create an artificial oil shortage so he could extort higher prices from the public in the episode "On a Wing and a Bear".35He has a well-armed air force and navy, complete with battleships (referred to as "gunships"). This is mainly to protect his shipping and business interests worldwide. However, despite his ruthless and self-interested behavior, Khan is willing to act nobly at times, such as ordering his forces into the air to protect Cape Suzette from air pirate attacks. He is also shown to respect Baloo's piloting skills, most notably in the episode "From Here to Machinery", in which Khan's plane had been ambushed by Don Karnage's air pirates and the robotic pilot (created by the sleazy Professor Martin Torque) refused to deviate from its flight plan due to its programming, causing an arriving Baloo to forcibly remove the robot and take control of the plane (with Khan's permission) in order to engage in his usual dogfight with the pirates, resulting in the reinstatement of his laid off pilots.36 He also refers to Baloo as "a pilot to be reckoned with" in Plunder & Lightning after Baloo manages to destroy Don Karnage's lightning gun and severely damage the Iron Vulture.The name "Shere Khan" is derived from Hindi: Shere or Sher, i.e., a lion/tiger (Hindi: शेर, Urdu: شیر‎, pronounced ˈʃeːr), and Khan, i.e., a South Asian title or surname (Hindi: ख़ान, Urdu: خان‎, ˈxaːn). Rhinos * Officer McHorn: a black rhinoceros police officer who is part of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. * Lord Rataxes: The king of Rhinoland, Rataxes is typically depicted as a malevolent but rude and occasionally incompetent leader. Although he only appears once in the canon of the books, the series portrays him as a major antagonist with an unrequited hatred for Babar (a sentiment Babar does not share) who dreams of claiming Celesteville for himself. Sometimes, he helps Babar and friends as an antihero. He appears to remain the same age both in the present and in Babar's stories from the past, as do his wife and advisor Basil. * Lady Rataxes: Rataxes' wife. She is very calm than her husband, and is also on friendly terms with Babar, Celeste, and the elephants. Her real name is Louise, but she is normally called Lady Rataxes. * Victor: Rataxes' son, who is also in the friendly terms with the elephants. He is friends with Flora, Alexander, and Pom despite the rivalry between their fathers. * Basil: Rataxes' advisor; he is highly capable, competent, and organized. Like Lady Rataxes and Victor, he's in the friendly terms with the elephants. He does most of the paperwork, leads security for the rhino palace, and serves as Rataxes' travel agent and spy. He is also a self-proclaimed fitness expert, an advocate of clean living, and a skillful theatre director. He is extremely loyal and humble to Rataxes but not above subtly poking fun at his employer from time to time. Mooses * Peter Moosebridge, a moose co-anchor of the ZNN News. Giraffe * Melman: Melman, a hypochondriac reticulated giraffe who is afraid of germs.2 When they were looking for a voice actor for Melman, they listened to Schwimmer's voice on Friends and, according to McGrath, thought that it "sounded really neat." * Nina Giraffe: from Camp lazlo, Nina Neckerly is a scholarly, geeky and neat giraffe with orange hair who is best friends with Patsy and Gretchen. The press release describes Nina as "gangly" and "bookish."She is a fan of science-fiction and loves reading comic books about aliens, and also dreams of being able to go into space. In "Spacemates", her soul mates is revealed to be Chip and Skip. Her "knowledge" hides that she is a dork. She also gets along with Clam very well Oyrx * Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, a gemsbok who is the neighbor of Judy Hopps and Bucky’s husband. * Bucky Oryx-Antlerson, a greater kudu who is the neighbor of Judy Hopps and Pronk’s husband Gazelle * Nurse Gazelle: from My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Madame Gazelle: The playgroup teacher. She has a French accent(which is a pun on "mademoiselle") and has light blue eyeshadow. She also plays guitar and sings the Bing Bong song with Peppa and her friends in several episodes. * Bucky: from The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion Fox * Nick: Nick Wilde, a sly red fox who is a small-time con artist. * Freddy Fox: Freddy is a friend of Peppa. He first appears in the episode of the same name. Being a fox, he has a good sense of smell. He wears a dark red shirt. * Mr. Fox: is Freddy's father and is the owner of a shop that sells everything, usually in boxes of five, but sometimes as matching sets of three. * Mrs. Fox: is Freddy's mother. She works as a nurse as shown in the episode "Hospital". She wears a light blue dress Rabbit * Judy: Judy Hopps, an optimistic rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is a newly appointed member of the Zootopia Police Department assigned to the 1st Precinct. * Rebecca Rabbit: Rebecca is Peppa's friend from playgroup. She is the older sister of Richard and their twin baby sister and brother, Rosie and Robbie. She wears a turquoise dress. * Richard Rabbit: Rebecca's younger brother and the twins' big brother. He is George's best friend, wearing an indigo shirt. * Lola Bunny: Lola is Bugs' scatter-brained, bubbly and obsessive significant other, who has a habit of speaking rapidly, whether anyone else is listening or not. When they first meet, Bugs falls in love with her, but after learning how crazy and ditsy she is, he loses interest and often tries to escape her company. Lola develops a huge obsession with Bugs Bunny that he later finds creepy; Lola is never put off by Bugs' responses to behavior, that include taking photos of him in the shower, spying on him late at night and often stalking him. Later in the series however, Bugs eventually falls in love with Lola again which started when they went to Paris in the episode "Eligible Bachelors" and Bugs manages to stop her talking for a while. Her parents are members of a country club and her father likes Bugs so much that he considers him to be "The son he never had." Lola was redesigned in both appearance and personality to match the series. * Rodney Rabbit: A rabbit who is Bugs Bunny's old childhood best friend since summer camp. Dear: * Elliot: a Mule Deer. He was supposed to marry Giselle, but abandoned her due to new emotions. In the end, he and Giselle end up getting married anyway after he finally manages to profess his love for Giselle. * Smurfs * Smurfette: a girl smurf who was created by the wizard Gargamel. Surrounded by male Smurfs who each have a clear role in the village, she becomes curious about her own purpose. * Annie: Annie Smurf is a girl smurf verison of Smurfette's comparison, Hercules's big sister, and created by Zeus. Who has revives by all the Smurfs together, their love produces magic Bear: * Baloo: Pilot of the transport plane "Sea Duck" from TaleSpin. (Character adaption of Baloo from 1967 animated film.) He is also a friend of Mowgli and Bagheera in The Jungle Book. * Kit Cloudkicker: s a 12-year-old brown bear cub and the navigator aboard Baloo's plane, the Sea Duck. His first appearance was in the pilot episode and introductory television movie Plunder & Lightning.9 He was originally voiced by Alan Roberts who did his voice for 9 episodes that aired as a preview-run before the series' syndicated premiere.10 R. J. Williams voiced Kit for the rest of the series (including in the pilot episode Plunder & Lightning).11 His trademarks are a green sweatshirt, a blue and red baseball cap worn backward and his ability to "cloud surf" (also referred to in the show as "cloud skiing"). The baseball cap was a gift to Kit from Baloo, as a sign of friendship and trust. In the episode "Flight School Confidential", Kit's height is revealed to be 3 feet 9 inches. * As a 12-year-old who had lived with the air pirates under Don Karnage for one year prior to the start of the series,12 Kit's character was a unique one in the history of Disney – he had a very dark past, partially because the storyline originally had him as being Don Karnage's protege. The story states that he left the air pirates because he "got sick" of them.12 Kit first encountered Baloo when he crashed into him in Louie's Place, and later rejoined Baloo by grabbing onto the Sea Duck in order to escape from the air pirates because they were trying to catch him.913 His ambition was to become a pilot and to purchase his own aircraft.9Occasionally showing a selfish streak, Kit sometimes put his dreams ahead of those of his friends. Having lived on his own for most of his life, Kit's distrust of adults was apparent in the show. He warmed to Baloo only after being given the chance to fly the Sea Duck, and even then was ready to leave for greener pastures.9Nevertheless, he looked upon the other members of the "Higher for Hire" company as a surrogate family, affectionately referring to Baloo as "Papa Bear" on occasion. He clearly demonstrated his fondness for Rebecca Cunningham's daughter Molly on a number of occasions throughout the show, having been seen giving Molly piggyback rides, and on one occasion rescuing her on his airfoil (the device Kit uses for cloud surfing – see below). Baloo gives him the same nicknames, such as "Little Britches" that was bestowed on Mowgli from The Jungle Book.In the episode "Stormy Weather", Kit chastised Baloo saying, "You can't tell me what to do! You're not my dad!" This was a decision Kit would come to regret later in that episode.14Kit had the ability to cloud surf using a crescent shaped metal device called an airfoil and a regular cord attached to the back of the Sea Duck or another plane, thus allowing him to "surf" in a similar fashion to someone wakeboarding or water skiing. It was not made clear where Kit learned this skill, but he demonstrates at numerous times throughout the various episodes that he is incredibly adept at it. He can also use his board to free glide without being towed by a plane. Baloo would often give his permission for Kit to be towed behind the Sea Duck when appropriate, trusting in Kit's skill to let him have some fun. Baloo also had enough confidence in Kit to keep himself safe on the airfoil when separated and under attack, or when Kit had to be outside for something important. Outside such situations however, he did not like Kit to take unnecessary risks, such as doing dangerous tricks or stunts.14It is not exactly known when, where or how Kit was orphaned, but in the associated comics, it was revealed he spent some of his life on the streets and later a village of hobos (not unlike the Hoovervilles of actuality) prior to the series. He also claims that he never knew his parents, which could mean he had lost them when he was too young to remember, such as during infancy. Also his orphaning could be based on the fact that orphans were common during the nineteen-thirties, as the Great Depression was responsible for many children being orphaned, even though no reference to the Great Depression was made in the show. * Yogi Bear: Yogi Bear resides in Jellystone Park and would often try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith. * Boo Boo: Boo-Boo Bear resides in Jellystone Park and would often question Yogi Bear about why they are trying to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith. * Boog: Elliot's best friend and the protagonist of the film and its sequels. Voiced by Martin Lawrence and Mike Epps Sheep * Suzy Sheep: Suzy is Peppa's best friend. She wears a pink dress and has an imaginary friend named Leo Lion in one episode. In some episodes she wears a nurse's costume. She is talkative, hyperactive and allegedly bossy and keeps telling people what to do, but she thinks Peppa is the one who is telling people what to do. * Mummy Sheep: Mummy Sheep is the mother of Suzy. She wears a dark pink dress. She is friends with Mummy Pig. * Daddy Sheep: Suzy's father. appears in season 6, a sailor who sailed around the world. * Sheep: Owned by Farmer John, who named him sheep because "when he was born, he looked just like a sheep." Sheep has a hard time with life—between getting chased by the military and trying to see Swanky the Poodle, the poodle that Sheep loves, without getting bonked on the head by Lady Richington with her stainless steel wig. Hippo * Gloria: Gloria, a strong, confident, but sweet hippopotamus. McGrath said that they found all these traits in Pinkett Smith's voice, when they listened to her. Ponies * Pedro Pony: Pedro is one of Peppa's friends. He wears black eyeglasses and yellow clothes. Characterized by his love for sleep, Pedro can be occasionally forgetful or clumsy and slow to catch on but is otherwise knowledgeable in his areas of interest and always friendly. In many episodes he is late for playgroup. Peppa once kissed Pedro in her school's production of Little Red Riding Hood in the episode "School Play". He is known for often wearing the wrong costume, as in the episode "Gym Class," where he wears a superhero costume instead of his gym costume. He is also often seen wearing a cowboy costume. He was the only kid in Peppa's playgroup who wore glasses until Molly Mole debuted. His best friend is Danny Dog. He has a crush on Peppa. * Mummy Pony a.k.a. Mrs. Pony: Mummy Pony is the mother of Pedro. She wears a dark yellow dress. * Daddy Pony a.k.a. Mr. Pony: Daddy Pony is the father of Pedro, and he is an optician. He wears glasses and green clothes. Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Female Category:Heroes and Villans